


Fireplace

by Miah_Arthur



Series: Miah's Fluffuary 2020 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: Dan saves Christmas for four year old Trixie through the quick use of arts and crafts.
Relationships: Trixie Decker & Dan Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Dan Espinoza
Series: Miah's Fluffuary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578907
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Hircine_Taoist
> 
> I know this is a little early, but it's a Christmas fic. 🎄

#  **Fireplace**

"Daddy?"

Dan looked up from his book. Trixie's little voice had a quaver that usually meant he only had a small window to avoid crying. "Yes, Monkey?"

Her face was scrunched up in preparation for wailing. She clutched her blankie in the crook of her arm—another sure sign of impending tears—and held her _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ picture book in front of her. "Santa can't come to our house this year! He needs a fireplace!"

_Oh boy._ It had to be one of the Saturdays Chloe worked, didn't it? He scooped her up and snuggled her into his lap, stalling for time. "Santa is _magical_ , Monkey—"

"Aiden says Santa won't bring me anything this year." Her breaths sped up.

"What does Aiden know? Santa doesn't need a fireplace."

"But it's in the book and the stories. Santa _has_ to have a fireplace." She flipped the pages to the picture of Santa emerging from the chimney. 

_Shit._ There was no arguing with her like this. Four-year-old logic didn't play by rules he understood. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "But it doesn't have to be a _real_ fireplace. We can make a pretend one and his Christmas magic will make it real when he needs it."

She stopped mid-huff and looked at him with wide eyes. She looked at the book and back at Dan. "Really?"

"Of course! Lots of houses don't have real fireplaces with chimneys, and he still has to deliver presents, right?"

She lit up with excitement, impending tears forgotten. "Yeah! It has to be a big one, though! Come on, Daddy, we've got to make it, _right now_!"

How to make a fireplace… There was that thick poster board with the wings that made it stand up they'd bought for her class display that Chloe'd decided at the last minute wouldn't work. They could paint it and while it dried make…

He let Trixie drag him toward her room and the crafting supplies. He retrieved the poster board and paints that they only allowed her to use under adult supervision. 

"It needs a fire, Daddy." She danced around his legs as he got the supplies out. 

"Absolutely, Monkey." Dan picked out her biggest paint brush and retrieved a plate to pour the paint on. "Let's paint it red on the edges for the bricks and then work on the mantel while it's drying." 

"What's a mantel?"

"It's the part at the top that the stockings go on."

"Ohh." She turned very solemn. "Yeah, we have to do a good job on that!"

Trixie reached for the paint brush. "Put your apron on before you pick up that paintbrush!" She scampered to get the cover up and Dan drew lines in an inverted chunky U for the bricks. 

Trixie grabbed the brush and began swishing it enthusiastically onto the poster board. "And the fire? It has to have a fire, too."

Dan shuffled through the paints. "Here we go. Do you want black or grey behind the fire?"

She concentrated, the hand holding the paintbrush hovering in the air, threatening to drip. "How can we see the fire if it's painted black?"

Dan waved at the colored paper he'd gotten out. "We'll cut it out. I think I can make it stick out and everything."

"That'll be so cool, Daddy!" She waved the paintbrush toward Dan. "The black!"

"Watch your brush!" A few drops of red stood out against the white linoleum of the kitchen floor. 

She turned back to her task with abandon.

By the time they'd finished, paint, glitter, paper scraps, glue, and more spread across the kitchen and into the living room… He'd lost the battle to keep the art contained, but they had a fireplace with creatively sized bricks, a mantel complete with a paper wreath and candles, a paper fire, and a small paper grate stretched across it. And his daughter had looked between it and him with the kind of pure adoration that even a dummy like him knew to store away and cherish. 

"It's _awesome_ , Daddy."

He kept that feeling in mind while he cleaned for what felt like an hour. 

When Chloe returned, hours later, Dan had already put Trixie to bed. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and glanced around like she expected to find a huge mess. "Why do you have glitter in your eyebrows?"

He laughed almost loud enough to wake Trixie before showing off the new addition to their living room. 


End file.
